Me and My playboy
by fallenforyou
Summary: [SS] Tomoyo made a stupid bet with syaoran,now Sakura has to be his slave for a week!How will she survive?Total SS for all SS fans out dere!Read and review.
1. Suprise, Suprise!

Chapter 1: surprise, surprise!  
  
' Hoeeeeeeee! Tomoyo!! Why did you have to make that stupid football bet with that- that- player! And worst of all, YOU BETTED ME?! Now I have to be a personal servant for that man!' Sakura screamed.  
  
'Sorry Sakura, I didn't mean to make that bet, now I have to do it for myself.i.i.' Tomoyo said as her eyes welled up with tears. 'Oh no no no! Don't cry Tomoyo! I will- will do it for you! You know I'm your best-' ' Really? You will? Thanks! Yay!' Tomoyo shouted as her eyes twinkled with stars.  
  
Half an hour later..  
  
' You know perfectly well that I don't have to wear THAT sexy outfit. Right? I mean its only gonna be for a week! And what's that? I have to wear that now?!' Sakura said as she came out of the shower.  
  
'Oh ho ho ho, my dear. I'm packing your luggage and I know that you will be gone only for a week. And yes you have to wear that outfit! Syaoran told me only to pack for you the sexiest outfits I can make up and put on for you! Oh, and did I mention that you have to wear make-up too?' Tomoyo said, as she wondered which lip gloss to put on for our darling sakura.  
  
' oh, all right! It's only for a week.. But make-up? Well, can I have very little make-up on me? 'Cause I don't really like heavy ones, you know right?' Sakura said as she put on her outfit. –oh well, no point arguing to her bout anything now.'  
  
' Of course, darling! I know. I know what's perfect for you. Now, chop- chop! We need to get ready in an hour.'  
  
Another short Half and hour later..  
  
'Gosh Sakura! You look like an fallen angel!' Tomoyo said and she stared in awe.  
  
' gee, really? Thanks..' Sakura said blushing a deep crimson red.  
  
And Boy, was Tomoyo right. She looked like an angel. Her Lush Auburn hair was tied up in two half buns( you know like mei-lin's hair? I like it! ^^) She wore a t-shirt with extra long sleeves. The t-shirt was plain white with a sparkly pink butterfly in the middle. He sleeves were at her knee level. It was baggy at the end. She was wearing an extra short really really light pink skirt. And she wore knee-length combat Stiletto boots. Her cheeks were a slight pink from the blusher and her lips were tinted with a cherry pink lip color.  
  
' Alright! Now our Syaoran will be here any minute!' Tomoyo said. ' Yeah right. He has 10 minutes more to go, ya know. And celebrity men are always late.' Sakura said.  
  
' Ding-Dong!' the doorbell rang. It swung open..  
  
' Hello Tomoyo! I came to collect my-' Syaoran froze. He could not believe his eyes. 'Um.. hi! Syaoran! This is Sakura! The girl whos gonna be your so called ' personal assistant.'...Syaoran? Syaoran?' Tomoyo said as she waved her hand in front of his face. Syaorans P.O.V. (point of view.)  
  
I froze. In fact, my whole world froze. Sakura, the beautiful angel I was staring at. My personal servant? Well, she sure looks pure and innocent..She looks Gorgeous.. Wait.. what? Wait a minute, Isn't she the famous model? Whoa, a famous model and a pretty woman all in one!  
  
Sakura's P.O.V  
  
Oh. My gosh.. Syaoran.. where have I heard that name before.. Nah, must be my imagination. For a model, he looks better than those average model look. Flowy messy chest nut hair.. Piercing amber eyes..WAIT! What in the world am I thinking? Hes A PLAYER!  
  
' Oh, what? Oops, sorry. I was just staring at this Gorgeous woman on your right, Sakura you say? My personal assistant? Well, then, nice to meet you sakura. You look like an angel.. so gorgeous.. And my the way, these are for you.' Syaoran said as he passed her a bouquet of white and red roses.  
  
' These are beautiful! Thanks! And thanks for the compliment.. you do not look bad yourself too.' Sakura said as she smelled her roses, hiding her face, which was red in color.- Don't you ever call me beautiful, you creep-  
  
' Well then, lets go shall we! I wanna bring you home.. my Barbie doll.' Syaoran said in his husky voice.  
  
' DON'T. CALL. ME. A. BARBIE. DOLL.. you creep! And stop being so perverted which you already are!' Sakura said. She already was at her limits.  
  
But our darling handsome Syaoran here was not taken aback. He just grabbed Sakura by her slim waist and carried her- bridal style.  
  
' LET ME DOWN YOU CREEP!!!!!!!! LET ME DOWN!' sakura screamed.  
  
But all Tomoyo did was just watched and giggled to her hearts content.  
  
But little does she know that there was another boy staring at her from a nearby bush.. 


	2. Knowing my angel

Chapter 2: Knowing ya beautiful face  
  
Last chapter: little did they know that a man was staring at her from behind a bush..  
  
Thanks to: Litto Vicky  
Akuhoshi  
Thanks for being my first 2 reviewers- I am touched. ^^ arigatou!  
  
Oh ya, before I start: a gentle reminder, no actually, a HUGE reminder: I do not own CSS..-Sniff- sad ne? But I do own this plot, and I hope I have more reviewers later to come. Well lets get on with the story.. Chapter 2:  
  
' I SAID PUT. ME. DOWN.SYAORAN!' Sakura screamed her head off as she hit syaoran.  
  
'Nah. A pretty Barbie doll like you should be on my shoulders. Here we go, into the car. I'll put the seatbelt on for you' Syaoran smirked, and not hurt by sakura's beatings.  
  
'Syaoran Li! I wanna make a few things clear with you!' shouted sakura(our dear sakura's really angry, ne?)  
  
'Well, me too, honey. just wait for a while. Let me start up the car.' Syaoran muttered.  
  
'done?' 'yeah.' 'good.' 'so hear are the few rules I wanna state. First, don't you ever touch me again! Second, If you EVER ever do, I promise you, I kick your ass! Thirdly- '  
  
But before she could even finish a whole bunch of rules, Sakura was cut off by syaorans kiss. ooo!)  
  
'I'm afraid I can't, darling. Firstly, You're so pretty.. Secondly, Well, I pretty much will break all your wonderful rules. Thirdly, if you can whoop my ass, I'll be surprised! And there will be a few rules I'm gonna set on MY own. Youre gonna sleep on the same bed as me. Also, call me honey. Not YOU! Or SYAORAN LI! You know, a pretty woman like you should be more feminine. You can never sue me, cause Tomoyo and I have already made a bet, and to prove it, heres the paper with our signatures on it. And it says here that I can do ANYTHING to you. Oh, and FYI( for your info) Tomoyo wrote that. Got that clear?' Syaoran asked, smiling at her.  
  
' WHY I OUGHTTA-' ' uh-uh-uh!' ' Fine, y-y-yes h-h-o-n-ey.' –TOMOYO! I AM SOOOOO GONNA KILL YOU!- ' Good.' And with that, Syaoran gave a kiss on her cheek.  
  
Halfway during the ride..  
  
'So, how old are you?' '20' –ah..young.- 'Are you married?' 'No' –Single.good.- ' Are you dating anyone?' There was a pause. ' Are you?'  
  
Sakura's P.O.V( point of view) Should I tell him? I mean I'm not dating anyone. But I think I should just say that I'm dating so he won't bother me much. But wait, if I tell a lie, it would be worst! –sigh- might as well, tell him the truth..  
  
-end of sakura's P.O.V-  
  
Syaorans P.O.V  
  
'sigh' Did I just here her sigh? Depressed already? Wow. I thought every girl wanted me. But this pretty lady here, is just so outta my reach.. I'll give her all I got. And I'llll make sure we'll get together.. A must..  
  
-end of syaorans P.O.V-  
  
'Well?' ' No. no one.' –good! Single, pretty and active..-  
  
After the last word spoken, there was silence.  
  
When suddenly, they guy on japenese radio said: ' Hajimemashite minna! Welcome to anime mayhem Monday! ( well lets just say that it's a Monday..ok?^^)  
  
The next song we will be playing is.. from El hazard- The alternative world! Its called: A day from god. Nice Song! Its in our charts, currently at no. 2! So enjoy..  
  
'Oh my gosh! This is my favourite song! Turn it higher..higher honey!' Sakura bounced on her seat.  
  
'Ok , ok, relax ok?' Syaoran smiled, genuinely at her for the first time.  
And as the song started, Sakura started to sang. Her wonderful voice started to fill the air.. Upon hearing her angelic voice, Syaoran started to listen and stare at her lilke never before.. Oboete 'ru? Kamisama ga kureta kinenbi Kossori itchau ne Ano shunkan kara watashi, kimete ita n' da yo Suki dake ja dame na koto oo-sugita kedo "Shiawase no harikeen" zenbu fukitobashita  
  
Itsu demo suashi no mama kata wo narabete Fu- Ki more hi wo kazoe-nagara ikou ne Arittake no "Arigatou, soshite kore kara mo..."  
  
Fuutto me haeta futatsu no chitcha na tsubomi Hikeru ikioi ni tomadoi-nagara Demo totemo ureshikatta no  
  
Tamaranai omoi butsuketa koto atta kedo "Shiawase no sukooru" zenbu furiharatta  
  
Itsu demo sugao no mama ashi wo soroete Fu- Hidamari to issho ni ikou ne Arittake no "Arigatou, soshite kore kara mo..."  
  
Kyandoru ga fuete iku tabi ni Hana wa koko kara tobidashite 'ku Watashi-tachi nara kitto eien ni Mitsumeatte ikeru yo ne  
  
Ah- Itsu demo Itsu made mo te wo tsuide Fu- Kokoro no hohaba awasete ikou ne Wow Arittake no "Arigatou, soshite kore kara mo..." Itsu made mo.....  
  
As the song ended, Sakura closed her eyes and hummed the tune, making her smile sweetly.  
  
' Beautiful Song isin't it minna? Hope you enjoy this!-' The radio was shut off my syaoran.  
  
Syaorans P.O.V  
  
That.. voice.. was the most beautiful voice I have ever heard. I've never hear anyone sing..so pure..so.. angelic.. I must be the luckiest man on earth to be sitting next to Sakura, my princess..  
  
-End of Syaorans P.O.V-  
  
Syaoran then pulled the car to a stop. Sakura then fluttered open her eyes. Syaoran then kissed her. ' That voice was.. beautiful.. can I hear it again at the mansion please?' Syaoran asked, with a puppy dog face. 'S-s-ure. Thanks for the compliment.. and kiss.' Sakura then blushed a deep crimson red.  
  
Sakura's P.O.V  
  
The first time.. I hear a compliment from him? This.. is impossible! Well, at least now I know it isin't. And that kiss..its not like any normal one he gave me.. It was full of passion, love.. WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?! Gosh sakura. Get a grip of yourself!-sigh-( FYI, that sigh was a loud one)  
  
-End of Sakura's P.O.V-  
  
'Hey, don't sigh ok? It makes you look old. Youre only twenty, ya know?' Syaoran said, Looking at her with his piercing amber eyes.  
  
' Y-y-yes, I will! Thanks for concerning.' Sakura said as she blushed red.  
  
Suddenly..  
  
'WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING!' upon finishing the sentence, she screamed loudly.  
  
Well, I'm gonna end the chapter here, gomen nasai! Please review. Oh and yeah, if you would like to learn jap, just review me, I'll post some jap words for all you people ne? Hope you people review! I hope to get 5 reviews! Ja!  
  
Sakura: That's all? Syaoran: Hell yeah, we haven't go to the part where- Me: shut up syaoran! It won't be fun anymore.. oh yeah did I mention that- Tomoyo: I thought you said it won't be fun anymore? Me: who gives a damn?! Oh yeah, Sakura, Syaoran, be good to each other ok? Cause at the end of the story youre gonna get- Eriol( yes eriol. His gonna appear!^^): Quiet!  
  
Oh well. So much for telling. Ja! 


End file.
